The present invention is directed to a new alloy composition which combines essentially all of the advantages of expensive jewelry alloys such as 10 karat gold without the high cost of such materials.
With the rising costs of gold and other precious metals, it is highly desirable to have available alloys which make use of as low quantities of these precious metals as possible, while retaining their highly desirable appearance, tarnish resistance and wear resistance. Even with alloys as low in gold content as 6 karat, the current costs of gold in such alloys is well in excess of $125 an ounce. Through the forming of a new alloy in accordance with the present invention, this cost is markedly reduced, as the new alloys have a gold content of only 1.5 karat, while retaining essentially all of the desirable characteristics of the higher gold content alloys.